Unexpected Love
by Cerelia
Summary: This story is a NejiSakuraSasuke story. Sasuke has known Sakura for a couple of years now and has taken a liking to her, but he won't admit it to himself. Sakura likes him too, but she could never say anything because she's afraid of rejection and want
1. Default Chapter

I, sadly, do not own Naruto. sigh

( ) Out of character

" " Talking

This story is a Neji/Sakura/Sasuke story. Sasuke has known Sakura for a couple of years now and has taken a liking to her, but he won't admit it to himself. Sakura likes him too, but she could never say anything because she's afraid of rejection and wants to still remain being "friends". One day Sasuke is looking at a picture of Team 7 and finds himself staring only at Sakura. He decides that if he leaves Konoha that he'll forget about her, but it only makes it worse. Eventually, he comes back thinking that he doesn't have feelings for Sakura anymore. What will happen when he sees her all grown up and with...Neji!

Sasuke's Point of View

There she was, standing right in front of me. Everytime I tried looking at her face, my heart gradually beats faster and faster. Her scent drove me wild. Her beautiful ,long, flowing hair tickled me when she would walk past me, oh how I loved her hair. Her skin looked so soft and light whenever she'd wisk past me, I was afraid she'd break because her skin looked liked that of a porcelain doll. She was like a soft, angelic angel sent on Earth to ease my pain and hold me for eternity.

Why do I feel this way? She's Sakura. The person I've always hated and was always annoying and was weak. You shouldn't be having these feelings Sasuke, what's wrong with you! I need to get out of here, I have to get out of this hellish hole and escape Sakura before anything happens.

Sakura's Point of View

The thought of that cold, boy sent shivers down my spine. Sure he was cruel and inhuman, but still I couldn't get enough of him. I can't confess my craving for him to him because the thought of rejection makes me want to kill myself. I don't want to have my heart broken, I wouldn't be able to bare it. Yet I can't stop thinking about him, I wanted to get to know him. I didn't want to be like all the other girls and just like him because of his gorgeous face and beautiful hair. I've got to think about something else before I end up having an orgasm just thinking about him...

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I got up I quickly put on some shorts and a tank top and brushed my hair, then I ran downstairs and gently opened the door. It was Sasuke. I couldn't believe it, why was he here? I thought he hated me and how did he even find out where I lived? I started blushing like crazy.

"Can I help you with something Sasuke?"

"Yes actually, I've come to say.."

I-Is he going to k-kiss me?

"..that I hate you and because of you I'm leaving Konoha to regain control of my thoughts, I may or may not return, but you better not follow me or I will strike you down without warning." He walked away.

I shut the door and tears started falling down my face as I walked up into my room, shut the door, and locking myself out from the world. Silently crying and asking myself all sorts of questions.

Sasuke's Point of View

..This is extremely difficult, breaking her heart, just like that. Wait, what the hell am I talking about! I don't have any feelings for her! Who am I kidding? I love her, but I have to leave and get her out of my head and also finally to kill a certain man. I'll come back some day, when I can be proud of myself.

4 years later

Sakura's Point of View

Hm, I think I should do some shopping today. I went out to the nearest clothing store. As I was picking out what I would normaily buy, somebody tapped my shoulder.

I jerked around to see that it was only Neji.

"Neji-kun, you scared me."

"Sorry, I was just stopping by when I saw you, so I decided to say hi." He was slightly blushing.

"Well, Hello Neji-kun. I was just here to buy some new clothes."

"H-here let me help you find some...s-s-sexier things." He took what I already had, pushed me into a dressing room and went off to find some gulp sexier things.

Then suddenly, he threw a pile of clothes into my changing room. What's this..? A..b-bra! Wait, how does he know my size?

"Ne, Neji-kun, this may sound weird, but could you help with something in here? I'm having trouble."

Neji's Point of View

"S-sure."

Sakura let me in, I shut the door and turned around to see that her big, perky breasts were only covered by her arms, showing lots of cleavage. Oh boy, this is going to be difficult. 

She was holding a bra in her hand, then suddenly.. it slipped. Oh shit..Neji, get a hold of yourself She turned around to pick it up and then her skirt fell. Luckily, she had underwear on still. When she came back up and turned, her underwear got snagged on the dressing room hanger and it tore off. She was facing me.

I can't take this anymore. I pushed her up against the wall and...

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry if any of you find this offensive, because I don't. I just find it absolutely hilarious! Well, please review. I'd really appreciate it. Plus look at it this way, if you liked it and review it, the faster I'll add a chapter to it. Anyways, that's all for now folks!

. Ja ne


	2. Ch2: A Bizarre Meeting

I do not own Naruto.

( ) Out of character

" " Talking

Neji's Point of View

Something took control of me, I would never normaily do such a thing to Sakura. So, I decided to go over Sakura's and..apologize. I finally got there and knocked on her door. She opened it, suddenly it felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. Wait, Neji, stop thinking like this and act normal, damn it!

"Sakura, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I never, ever would normaily act that way. Normaily, I would say to myself that romance and relationships are the least of my concerns."

"Oh i-it's all right."

"Just pretend that never happened. I just wanted you to know that although I did apologize, this changes nothing, I have no feelings for you, just the same as always."

Sakura's Point of View

"R-right..."

Then he said to me "Well, I have a mission to complete, I might come back to see you after I come back, that is if you're lucky." As he gave me an evil smirk.

What should I do now?..Lately, there's been this hole in me and I've been trying to fill it with something, but nothing ever works. I think...I don't know what I think anymore, I'll just go train for awhile, that'll clear my head.

As I was training, suddenly a kunai flew by me and it missed. I bolted around and nobody was there, so I quietly continued my training. Then suddenly I hear it again and there are about 10 or more kunais flying at me. I try to run, but my feet won't budge. I close my eyes and hope for the best, then when I open my eyes again, I'm pinned to a tree.

And then this guy walks towards me, holding a kunai. I gulped, fearing for my life. Then to my surprise, he started talking to me.

"What's a cute girl like yourself, doing out here in the darkest parts of the woods?"

I slightly blushed. "What business is it of yours?"

"You're right, I apologize."

"I was training."

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you, for all I know, you could be on a mission for Orochimaru trying to kill me!"

"Well, I don't even know who Orochimaru is and even if I did, I could never bring myself to kill such a fully-developed, curvacious, beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Y-you know what you're doing, now you better let me down, before I have to..kill you!"

He leaned closer towards me. "And how would go about doing that? I mean considering the fact that you're pinned to a tree."

"S-shut up and let me down, now!"

Eventually after lots of arguing, he let me down.

"So, what is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"What a beautiful name, it suits you."

"You better stop that." Even though I wanted him to continue.

"Well, then, what's your name?"

"How rude of me. My name is Urbano Kyoshi. Call me Kyoshi."

Eventually we got to my house and told him he better leave, as he was walking away I felt a presence behind me, I turned around to see that it was...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Well, that's all for now folks! Please review after reading this. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! smiles and waves


	3. The Last Chapter: A Deus

I do not own Naruto.

" " Talking

( ) Out of character

Sakura's Point of View

"Y-y..you.."

Sasuke's Point of View

T-these damn feelings..they're coming back! Damn it! I was afraid of this..I shouldn't have come back, I don't have time for love.

"Sakura.."

Sakura's Point of View

"Sasuke..I need to talk to you immediately, quickly follow me." I started to walk and after a few moments pondering his thoughts he decided to follow me, I lead him to a quiet, little lake surrounded by thousands of beautiful trees.

I loved coming to this spot as a little girl. I remember all the times I got rejected from Sasuke, and then I came here and a burst of confidence and stubbornness came to me. I don't know, there was just something special about this place.

All I knew for sure was that I had to confess my dire love for him. This time it'll be different.

"Sasuke, what do you think of this view?" the sun was setting, just above the horizon. You could hear a pin drop in the silence.

It was just Sasuke and I.

"Um, It's nice, I suppose. Anyway Sakura, why the hell did you bring me here?"

"Well..I wanted to ask you...about the time you left...why did you leave and why did you say those harsh things to me?" I tried to hold back the burst of sadness and the tears.

Sasuke's Point of View

"Well, I decided that I needed a place with no distractions, with nobody to stop me from doing anything, nobody to be annoyed by. I wanted to train and complete my main goal in life, which I did. But..." I stared into her eyes, I walked closer towards her.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I could not put myself through life without Sakura.

I pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear, she blushed. I lifted her chin up and smiled at her.

Just as I got close enough to kiss her, Neji came by and saw this entire thing. Which didn't bother me, because I hated him anyway.

Neji's Point of View

"I knew it Sasuke." I smirked.

"Knew what?"

"You left because you wanted to get Sakura out of your head. You couldn't take it anymore, she was slowly taking over your head and you wanted to break free. But you came back because you couldn't deny yourself of this lovely mistress, she had already taken over your soul, but you didn't want to admit it to yourself. Eventually, you left yourself love her and erase this brainwashing method of ridding Sakura. It didn't work because you love her."

Sakura's Point of View

W-what? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This couldn't be true, could it?

"Sasuke.."

It doesn't matter anymore anyways because I love him..

"I love you..Sasuke-kun." Before I knew it, I planted my lips on his and I grabbed ahold of him to kiss him tenderly.

Sasuke's Point of View

I had to admit, I was rather enjoying this.

Her lips were so soft and gentle. The wind blew her hair into my face. I held her closer and eventually I let go, she did as well.

Neji's Point of View

"This is too sappy for me. I need to go train." I walked away smirking, what an idiot.

Although, it left my slightly uneasy that he got to her and I didn't, but like I said before, relationships and romance are the least of my concerns.

Sakura's Point of View

This was too good to be true. It felt like I was in a flower field, slowly running towards Sasuke and he was slowly running towards me.

..This didn't feel right..

Before I knew it, he was gone... I fell to the ground, my heart suddenly stopped, to this I will never know why, but I don't give a damn, as long as I know that Sasuke did love me. I don't care anymore...there's nothing left for my anyway..

As for Sasuke, he would be better off without me, he didn't really love me. He thought he did, but all he wanted was to restore his clan and slowly drive my soul into the cold, lifeless ground. Keeping me there and never to return to my lonely grave which I found to be happiness at one point in life.

Yes, that is where I confessed my eternal love for Sasuke and died at the exact same spot. I will always love him. A Deus Sasuke..

Sasuke's Point of View

I visit her grave everyday. Laying a sakura petal there, each time.

There's never a damn day where I don't look back and remember her tender kiss.

Every night I wake up with a nightmare..yet it was a pleasant nightmare. I wake up remembering her soul laying beside me, her kissing me, then I wake up in a sweat. It was as if I didn't wake up each time, I would die. Just like she did, suddenly kissing me one moment and laying dead on the ground the next. That could be me if I don't wake up each time I have that nightmareish dream.

But when I do wake up, the first thing I see is her face in picture we took all those years ago with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

Even if she is isn't living anymore, she's still the first face I see each day when I wake up.

I know, I know. It started to get a little fuzzy near the end. But, I wanted to be creative then all the other Sasu/Saku fanfics. If you get confused and lost at the end and don't get it. I'm deeply sorry, just read it a few more times and you'll eventually understand it. Anyways, please review as much as possible. Please...pretty please with a sugary, cherry on top! XD Anyways, like I said earlier, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for your time on reading and reviewing this.


End file.
